


Dark eyes

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Family, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LSD, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, bad trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Klaus is experiencing a bad trip and the only thing he can hook on is Ben's voice.





	Dark eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les yeux noirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862198) by [Sunflower_Prescott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott). 



> Ok so hope you will enjoy this story  
> I really would like to thanks my beta because I'm bad at english and they corrected my mistakes so thanks again.
> 
> I, myself already experienced a bad trip (not on lsd fortunately), so I hope it will be realistic enough xD.

It was certainly what was the most terrifying, being alone in the dark when shadows started to take strange forms, that his hands, which he could barely see thanks to streetlights lightening the room he was in, didn’t seemed to be his anymore, that his eyes started to see those dark ones, staring at him from the wall, and that words he wouldn’t listen to were murmured in his ears. Above him, it seemed like someone was stroking his hair, and in his body, millions of insects were walking around. He was shaking, damn cold chills flowing through his spine, his head spinning with violence, and the rushes of adrenaline caused by anxiety in his body weren’t pleasant anymore.  
He cowered in a corner, tucking his knees to his chest in order to form a shivering ball, shook with harsh twitches, making him moan in pain and fear repeatedly. He knew, deep inside him, that all this shit was just a figment of his imagination, of a high dose of LSD, a dose he swore he wouldn’t take, though.

“Why did you do that?”

It was true he swore to him too that he wouldn’t take that dose. He wanted to answer him, to apologize, because it wasn’t the first time, and surely not the last, that he would break a promise he had made to him, that he would mislead his trust and that he would disappoint him, but muscles in his jaw were desperately contracted, preventing him from speaking anything other than complaints.

“I’m here...”

No he wasn’t, that was the main problem, he wasn’t here, not really, and it hurt, it made him feel contradictory feelings. He wanted to stop taking this crap to be conscious with him, but if he stopped, ghosts would come back haunting him… And real ones were so much scarier than those he hallucinated. A bad trip from time to time was still more pleasant than seeing dead bodies screaming at him without a break. 

“Klaus, do you hear me?”

Of course he could hear him, as he could hear sizzles and whispers. He could see him too, and he was sure that he wasn’t supposed to see the ants climbing on him. He couldn’t answer for the moment, was it that hard to understand? No, right, everyone was always complaining because he wouldn’t shut up and when he finally did, he was being asked to speak.  
A short silence, from his brother, and his brain, which seemed to have decided to calm down on parasite’s sounds, and he shook his head. Ben was certainly the only one who never made any remarks on his bad habits of speaking without a break just to say anything that crossed his mind. He really needed to cool down.

“Are you feeling better?”

His body wasn’t as contracted as before and his hallucinations were fading away but he didn’t really know… He mainly had the feeling he was dying, that he was choking, and this feeling, as horrid it was, wasn’t so unpleasant to him in the end. Maybe, dead, he could return to Ben, maybe it would be better than this shitty life, switching between squat and another squat, finally ending up in rehab, maybe it would be better than living with the ghost of his dead brother, he craved touching, always next to him.  
His eyes began to close themselves, his breathing was short and he suddenly couldn’t remember what he was thinking about only minutes earlier. He didn’t want to fall asleep, not now, not without knowing if he would wake up in the morning. His breathing quickened, it suddenly felt like air wasn’t reaching his lungs anymore.

“Breathe! You’ll be better tomorrow, I promise...”

If he promised, then it was true. Ben would never lie, at least, not to him.  
It took a long time before his breathing eased and his eyes began to close themselves again. Ben hadn’t stopped talking to him, giving him motivational words and by concentrating on his voice, he was able not to think anymore, to plainly forget. Some seconds later he was asleep, now entirely relaxed, his breathing had returned to normal. Ben, stayed by his side to, one more time, keep an eye on the poisonous sleep of his brother, enduring once again to see the person he loved more than anything else, self-destructing in front of his eyes.


End file.
